


It Shouldn't Be Like This

by CelticBear



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticBear/pseuds/CelticBear
Summary: Lapis' gets a bad and returns home.





	It Shouldn't Be Like This

It shouldn’t be like this, Lapis should have stayed away, far away at least then she could have stayed blissfully unaware of what had happened on Earth.

Lapis was doing her new routine of fixing their meepmorps that had been disturbed or broken when she tore the barn from the ground then maybe ‘watch’ the stars again, nap or daydream about happier times. But no instead she chose to go to Earth, it shouldn’t be like this but she was hit with a heavy sick feeling like something very wrong had happened. An urge to fly to Earth as if that was the source and so she spread her wings and flew, she had though she would land on the warm shores of home or what should have been home.  
It shouldn’t be like this, she was supposed to feel glad when and if she came home. Steven, Peridot and Pumpkin should be running to greet her happy and excited maybe even a bit angry but that’s okay cause she’s home. Peridot should be telling her about what the new shows she’d seen, what adventures she’d been up to and Steven should be telling her that he missed her, what things he’d done and what new powers he’s found while Pumpkin ran around them yapping but all there is, is silence. The kind of silence that makes you feel sick, makes it impossible to breath. Like your heart has caught in your throat. The kind of silence that’s too loud and lonely for even Lapis to bare.

It shouldn’t be like this, there should be seagulls in the sky and people on the beach. There should be the weird fry haired man watching her from a bush with binoculars and a notepad and there should be Peridot and Pumpkin by her side. But now all there is, is nothing but smoke and the black of burnt sand. Lapis walks slowly toward the temple nothing but rubble and ash. If she had a heart it would be thundering in her ears, shards littered the ground the remanence of battle some were of Homeworld then Lapis stopped she knew whose shards she was looking at now Ruby and Sapphires were side by side, Pearl was further back beside Amethyst’s now nothing more than shards. All Lapis could focus on were green shards covering the ground. The little relief the blue gem had was that Steven’s gem was nowhere in sight though a heavier weight came crashing down on her that Homeworld has him and he may have already had the same fate as the others by now.

It shouldn’t be like this, Peridot should be alive. The small green gem that Lapis loved so dearly, should be alive and happy with her and their Pumpkin dog, she didn’t want to know or think about what they did to Veggie. 

It shouldn’t be like this, Steven should be there and the others playing board games or something as long as they were alive…like they should be.

But they aren’t, none of them are and all Lapis can say is ‘It shouldn’t be like this’

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction so yeah. Sorry it was short and excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
